Jacob's Gravity: An Imprinting Story
by Melody Cullen
Summary: After many years roaming away from home, Jacob returns to La Push. When he does he meets Sam's daughter, Alex, and his life will never be the same again. Full Summary inside. Changing POV's. R&R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Several years have passed, and Jacob still hasn't imprinted. Every day he is haunted by what could've been with Bella. He's been away from La Push to see if he could find some meaning in it all. Now, he returns, and meets Alexandra, Sam's daughter. Then something happens that no one expects..."Our eyes met, and instantly the world stopped spinning. Everything around me dissolved, and all that was left was her."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight!!**

* * *

**Prologue: Decision**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Bella," I let the word hover in the air; finally dropping to my knees in exhaustion.

For sixteen years I had roamed around, trying to find some meaning in this world. For sixteen years I had failed, and every night would end like this; me dropping to the ground in defeat, and dreaming about _her_. My Bella.

I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, and I hurriedly blinked them away.

_Enough_, I thought. I'd spent far too many years thinking about her….it was high time that I went home. I sighed heavily, and a few tears slid out of my eyes without my permission.

I hadn't known exactly what I'd been looking for when I'd left La Push. Love, answers….healing, maybe….I wasn't sure. Whatever it was I sure didn't find it.

I tried to settle down, and get comfortable; a near impossible feat in my human form, but I didn't feel like phasing now…not when I had so much to think about.

When I left I was sure that I had left my human form behind me, but after a few weeks I grew tired of having to hide from civilization, and decided to alternate my forms. A few weeks as a wolf, and a few weeks as Jacob.

At one point I even enrolled in school, just as a distraction. But it didn't work, and I dropped out after only a month.

But now I had made a decision that had been churning inside me for the past year or so…..I was going home.

I had to go back. I had to see Billy, and, as much as I didn't want to, I had to face the pack. I had duties after all; to protect the tribe, and I couldn't just ignore those duties forever.

I rolled over on my side, and chewed on the inside of my cheek.

What would Sam say? And Billy? And…ugh…Leah?

I shifted again, finding it oddly hard to sleep. Finally, after a few minutes of tossing and turning, I got up, and phased.

_Might as well get a head-start_, I thought, and started running North; back to place where I had left my heart behind…


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer!!**

**Chapter One**

**Alex's POV:**

"Alexandra!" I heard my mother call. "It's time for school, Baby! Let's go!" I half-opened my eyes, and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 7:45am

I shot out of bed.

"Mom!" I whined, struggling out of my PJ's. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I was supposed to be at Claire's ten minutes ago!"

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, and a tank top; then ran at top speed downstairs into the kitchen.

"If you don't tell me, I don't know," Mom replied as I forced on my sneakers. I grumbled an incoherent response, and snatched up my lunch.

I was about to step outside when I realized that I'd forgotten my bag. I ran back, and took it out of my mother's prepared hands.

I smiled graciously at her, previous anger forgotten, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" I called, as I started running down the street as fast as my long legs would allow me.

I reached Claire's within five minutes, still breathing as evenly as I had when I left the house.

My cousin was waiting for me on the porch; a scowl on her face.

"I slept late," I said before she had a chance to gripe. "Excuse me if I tend to get a little exhausted these days." She rolled her eyes, but dismissed it.

"You ready for this, Sophomore," She asked me, grinning. I scoffed.

"Born ready, Senior," I chuckled. She laughed, and we began walking.

Even though Claire was about two years older than me, she had always been my best friend. This was a tradition for us. One that would soon be ending. I tried not to dwell on the fact that she would be moving away to go to college soon, but it was always there; looming omni-presently at the end of the year, waiting to pounce when the time was right.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, and looked around for something to talk about.

"Where's Quil?" I asked, now noticing that he wasn't walking with us as he normally did.

"I convinced him that my being a senior this year meant that I was finally old enough to take care of myself," She informed me, an edge of annoyance in her voice. I stifled a giggle. Ever since she had moved here, Quil had always watched Claire's every move. I couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there shadowing her; completely obsessed with her safety.

Not that he needed to worry himself. After all, if anything were to happen, all I would have to do is phase, and kick some butt!

Oh yeah. Did I mention that I was a werewolf?

"So…" Claire said, beating around the bush in her usual annoying manner.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"You seen _Josh_ lately?" She asked, a smile in her voice. His name sent hoards of butterflies to flight in my stomach, and I blushed bright red.

"No, as a matter of fact," I answered as nonchalantly as I possibly could.

"Well, here's your chance lover-girl," Claire snickered. "Because he's coming this way." Now my face turned white-well, as white as it could anyway-and I nervously tugged my fingers through my long, black hair.

Claire kept laughing.

"Relax," She told me. "How long have the two of you been friends?" I thought about that one.

"Hmmm…" I mused. "Fifteen years, three months, and what, two and a half days?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your whole life," She agreed. "Give or take nine months or so." I smiled at her. She always seemed to find a way to calm me down.

Josh. Son of Jared and Kim…friends of the family, if you will. Fellow pack member…insanely hot…

I shook my head.

_He's just a friend_, I told myself. _Nothing more_. It was these simple words that had somehow kept my secret all these years. I mean, being in a pack of werewolves didn't exactly give you much privacy.

"Hey!" He called, running up to us.

"Hi," I answered back shyly; keeping my focus forward.

"So, first day of school," He said, casually. "You excited?" I forced myself to look at him.

"Absolutely," I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"It'll be fine," he said. "Trust me." I nodded; repeating _friend, friend, friend_!

"Well, _kids_," Claire sneered, as we neared the high school. "I can't really be seen with you underclassmen, so I'll catch ya after school." I rolled my eyes at her, and she waved goodbye.

Silence.

I concentrated on the crunching of the gravel under my feet as we walked up to the school. We stopped at the steps, and looked at each other awkwardly.

I shifted uncomfortably; a part of me wishing he'd just go away.

"Well," He said finally. "See ya!"

"Okey-dokey," I replied, and instantly wanted to kick myself. He gave me a weird look, and walked away.

I shook my head in complete disbelief.

_Perfect_, I thought, trudging slowly into the building. _Just perfect_.

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of Jacob's Gravity!! I would REALLLLLLLY appreciate reviews!! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mel**

**P.S. This chapter was an introduction to Alex...the next chapter will be in Jake's POV.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Do you think I should continue this story? I really like the idea, but I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. I really need help here, I'm having a bit of a dilemma. So HELP ME!! Thanks!**

**-Mel**


	4. CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL REVIEWERS! U have all convinced me to continue this story, and have inspired this chapter! Thanks so much! But before I start I have to clear a few things up first. ****Ok, so a reviewer (****masen13****) pointed out some things to me. 1. In Eclipse Claire is just 2 years old, and if Claire is only 2 years older than Alex, then Emily would've been pregnant in Eclipse. Now, she is right, but I'm just going to roll with it, and say she WAS pregnant in Eclipse. 2. If Josh is the same age as Alex, than Kim would've had him in High School, again, this is true, but I'm just going to go with it. And here's why: I wanted Alex and Claire to be close, and two years was the most space I would allow between them. I also wanted them to be in high school, and I didn't want Jacob to have been gone TOO long, I mean, 16 years is long enough, right? Also, I wanted Alex to have a crush, and I wanted him to be a member of the Pack. Josh, son of Jared and Kim, was ideal. Anyway, I hope you can all keep up with my screwed up math! Thanks again to ****masen13**** to pointing these things out to me! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**-Mel:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Series...but I own...hmm...what do I own...well, I own a computer!!**

**Chapter Two**

**Jacob's POV:**

I neared the very outskirts of La Push; feeling the nervousness beginning pool in the pit of my stomach. It was nearly dark, and I knew it wouldn't be long before one of my fellow pack members would soon interrupt my thoughts with their own.

_If Sam will even let back into the pack_…I thought pessimistically.

_Do you honestly have that little faith in me?_ Sam's "voice" was so out of the blue it made me jump about a foot into the air.

_You're jumpier than I remember, Jake_, Sam's chuckle resonated through my head. I ran into a more concealing batch of trees and phased back; changing into my shorts almost simultaneously.

I stepped out to find Sam, human-form and all, waiting for me; his grin spreading from ear-to-ear.

"The prodigal son returns!" He declared, and embraced me. I couldn't help but smile as I hugged him back. I should've known better than to expect any less than acceptance from Sam.

"It's really good to see you, Jake," He said, letting go of me.

I was going to say "It's good to see you too, Sam," but for some reason I couldn't swallow the annoyingly large lump in my throat. Instead I nodded, and tried to keep the smile on my face.

He looked as if he was going to say something else, but before he had a chance to, Embry, followed by Quil, burst through the trees.

"Jake!" He exclaimed, tackling me with a hug. "Where've you been?!"

"Go ahead, and attack him, why don't you?" Quil muttered, seemingly annoyed, but smiling anyway. "Took you long enough, Jake. Welcome back!"

I smiled at the three of them, but couldn't figure out anything to say. "Sorry I ditched for sixteen years, but I'm back now so let's make the best of it"? No. So I ended up just standing there, smiling like an idiot, and probably coming off like I had no higher level brain function whatsoever!

Sam was the first to break the lengthy silence.

"So…" He said. "What do you say we go give Billy the surprise of his life, huh, Jake?" I finally found my voice; the thought of seeing my father twisting my stomach into complicated little knots.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I said, my voice so rough, and alien that it surprised me a little.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked. "Of course it's a good idea! Do you realize how heart-broken your dad was when he found out you left?" His voice sounded accusing, and I didn't blame him. I didn't deserve anything less.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and gave me a hard look.

"Quil's right, Jake," He said. "You at least owe Billy an explanation."

I nodded. As much as I didn't want to, I had to admit to myself that they were right. Billy was my father after all, and I _did_ owe him that much. In fact, I didn't know why I was so nervous about facing Dad; the worst he could do was turn me away (though even _I_ knew that that was a completely irrational fear).

"You're right," I said, ashamed. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know…" I trailed off, finding it hard to put my worries into words.

Sam nodded, like he understood everything that I was going through, and changed the subject as we started making our way out of the forest.

"So, what've you been up to, Jacob?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered. Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing?!" He laughed. "Sixteen years away, and you were doing Nothing?" I chuckled at the disbelief in his voice.

"Yep," I replied and I wasn't even lying. All those years away from home I hadn't really known what I had been looking for, and the sad truth was that it was nothing.

_And that, _I realized, _was exactly what I found. _Not one thing that would help mend my wounded heart.

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Again, it is dedicated to all of you who convinced me to continue! I hope I didn't disappoint! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**-Mel**


	5. CHAPTER THREE

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own the Twilight series! **

**Chapter Three**

**Alex's POV: **

"You should've seen his face!" I exclaimed to my cousin. "I completely spazzed out, Claire! He'll never give me a second thought again! I blew it!" Claire looked as if she was going to explode with laughter. I slapped her arm. "It's not funny!"

"I'm…sorry!" She gasped red in the face. "But that's hilarious! I wish I could've been there!"

"Ha-ha-ha," I said dryly; massaging my temple where I felt a headache begin to take hold. "I'm never going to get a guy." Claire finally got a hold of herself.

"What do you need a guy for, Alex? Wait till you graduate. Trust me on this one; it will make things a _lot_ less complicated."

"Speaking of which," I said. "It seems like Quil has disappeared off the face of the earth or something! Are you guys fighting?" She frowned, and her eyebrows pulled together.

"No," She answered. "But your right, I haven't seen him all day! Maybe I should call him…"

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket, and tossed it to her.

"Be my guest," I said, and she smiled at me.

"I'll just be a minute," She promised, leaving the room.

_She's so lucky_, I thought, sighing. Every time I'd seen her and Quil together they looked so happy, and every time I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. To have someone she could be close to, to have someone around who cared…other than her family of course….I envied everything she had with Quil, and wished that I could have that same happiness.

I sighed again, and pushed the dismal thoughts from my mind. Maybe Claire was right. I would get my chance later, and besides, boyfriends complicated everything. Who wants that kind of distraction?

Claire suddenly re-entered the room, and threw my cell at me.

"Phone call," She informed me. I picked it up, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex!" My heart skidded to a stop.

"Josh?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep," He answered happily. "How are you?" _How did he get this number?!_, I thought, and then realization dawned on me.

"Could you hold on a sec?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure," He replied. I put a hand over the phone.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I whispered fiercely to Claire. "Did he ask for it? Did you call him? I…what do I say to him?" She just grinned at me, and walked back out of the room. I groaned, and took a much-needed deep breath.

"Josh?" I asked, putting the phone back up to my ear.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What's up?"

"Not much, I just really wanted to talk to you about something," His voice sounded serious, and yet triumphant. _What on earth could he have to talk to me about? Especially after this morning…_

"And what's that?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Claire and I were talking," He paused, as if searching for his words. "She said you liked me." I couldn't help but gasp. _I am going to KILL her!_ I gulped.

"And…" I urged.

"Well," he started, sounding a little bit nervous himself. "I…I kind of…like you too."

"Really?" I asked, unbelieving. Was this some kind of joke?

"Yeah," He replied. "Actually, I really like you…..do you want to…you, know…be my girlfriend?" My heart stopped again. If I didn't get a hold of myself soon, I was going to end up having a heart attack!

"Alex?" Josh sounded concerned now. "Are-are you still there?"

I figured out how to breathe again, and answered with a very weak, "Yes."

"What do you say?"

"I guess…yeah, sure," I answered lamely. I sounded like he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cool," He said. "Um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"K," I said quietly.

"See ya!"

"Bye." The phone disconnected, and I fell back onto Claire's bed; smiling. It was just all so completely unbelievable! My crush for so many years…asking me out?!

_What's the catch?_ I wondered to myself. _Oh, never mind. Who cares?! It's JOSH! My...boyfriend!_

Claire walked in then, looking all smug.

"I'm waiting," She said arrogantly.

"For what?" She gave me an exasperated look, as if it should be pretty obvious.

"For my 'thank you, Claire for telling him that I like him'!" She answered. I grimaced.

"Say it." She ordered.

"Bossy," I muttered, trying not to think about how infuriatingly right she was. She started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok, ok!" I said, swallowing some pride. "Thank you, Claire for telling him that I like him." I stared down at the floor as I added sourly, "And thanks for the warning, too!"

"Oh, whatever!" She exclaimed, excitedly. "You know you're happy!" I looked up at her smiling face, and couldn't help but grin too.

"Awwww," She said, coming over to hug me. "My baby cousin's growing up!"

I pushed her away, laughing. I guess not even the annoying fact that I was wrong couldn't take away the ecstasy that I felt at that moment. I mean my first boyfriend! And he's Josh, no less! This, I felt, was going to be my year!


	6. Author's note2 Sorry!

**(THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!!)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hey guys! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm still going to continue this story, but I'm just stuck! And I'm also working on some other stories that need to be updated! I have most of the next chapter written…I just have to come up with a way to end it! (Don't Kill Me!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!**

**-Mel**


	7. CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! MY APOLOGIES! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUGGESTIONS!! Some I might use, Some I might not, and some I had already considered! Anyway, THANKS! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Steph!! **

**Chapter Four**

**Jacob's POV:**

I paced anxiously outside of the house that I'd grown up in; stalling as long as I could. Quil was starting to get impatient with me; we still weren't on the greatest of terms ever since I'd ticked him off before.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" He snapped at me. "We've been here for twenty minutes"

"Let him take his time, Quil," Sam told him, and then looked at me. "Take as long as you need, Jake. Though…Emily is probably wondering where I am…" He added at the end.

I sighed heavily. _Stop being such a baby_, I told myself. _What's the big deal?! He's your father for God's sake!_ I stepped up to the door, and built up enough courage to knock timidly. Billy was already there; opening the door, and smiling up at me from his chair.

"What took you so long, Jake?" He asked, lighthearted. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully, unable to keep the relief I felt from swelling inside me. "I'm really not sure."

"Thanks Sam," He said, looking past me. "Come in, Jake." I nodded, and walked inside the small shack that I'd once called home.

I was barely aware of Sam and Billy's short conversation, or the slamming of the door, or Billy's chair coming up behind me. I was too preoccupied with the memories that flooded through my mind once I had stepped into that tiny little house. The small bedroom I had once shared with my sisters before they left home; the minuscule backyard I could see out of the kitchen window; the sofa where I'd sat with Bel-I cut the thought off before I could even think her name.

I turned around to Billy's smiling face.

"It's really good to have you back home, Jacob," He told me gently.

"It's really good to be back," I lied.

"So where have you been living all these years?" He asked me once I had made myself comfortable on the lumpy sofa. I felt myself stiffen, but couldn't do anything about it. What would be better to tell him? The truth? A lie? I honestly didn't know, so I remained silent.

"Jacob...?" Billy urged after awhile. I sighed, and tried to think of the best possible way to answer, or, hopefully, avoid the question.

"A whole lot of nowhere," I answered eventually; shrugging my shoulders. I changed the subject quickly. "How's Rachel and Rebecca?" He looked at me skeptically for a minute, but eventually decided that was all the answer I would give him.

"Good. Rachel finally got married," He paused, and then added softly, "She really wanted _you_ to walk her down the aisle..." Guilt overtook me again, and I found it surprisingly hard to swallow.

"Wow," I said once I had mostly recovered. "I never thought that would ever happen!" Billy laughed a quiet laugh of agreement, and smiled at me again. His withered face looked as if it were permanently tired, and I hoped that my being away hadn't been what caused it...though I couldn't get over the fact that it probably did.

"Bella's kept in touch," Billy informed me quietly. I tried hard to keep the pain from my face.

"Really," I said, my voice gruff. "What does she have to say?"

"Well, you know, just letting me, and Charlie too, know how she went to..er...school after...marrying Cullen," His voice sounded thick with concealed emotion. I tried to keep my expression indifferent.

"She asked about you for awhile, but it seems as if she's sort of given up on that now," His voice was merely a whisper now, and my hands were balled into fists.

The fact that Bella had asked about me almost had me angry enough to phase. Hadn't she been the one who decided? She couldn't have it both ways! The choice was simple: Me or him...wasn't breaking my heart enough?! What, had she wanted to see if she'd done a thorough job?! Unbelievable.

...And yet...

A part of me jumped for joy when I heard the words come out of my father's mouth. She had asked about me; which meant that she still cared. That simple fact gave me the smallest, most ridiculous amount of hope. Maybe making her realize that she loved me hadn't been a mistake. All those years living with that doubt, despite what I had told her that last time we'd been together, was...agony. Even though I knew it didn't change anything, even though I knew that she was off married to that...that..._Leech_, that simple fact made me believe that maybe I still had a heart after all. That maybe, just maybe, I hadn't completely surrendered it to her. And it was that tiny shred of hope that I decided to cling to, in hopes that, maybe, I could survive.

**I hoped u enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry about the wait! Hopefully it won't take too long to get the next chapter up since I have most of it already in my head! REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**-Mel**


	8. CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: Here is the next chapter!! It's not very long, I know, I know...I say that a lot! But I kind of like the way it ends, so...enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: It's Steph's!! (And, well, Summit Entertainment's...but who cares about those pesky details!)**

**Chapter Five**

**Alex's POV:**

"I can't believe it," Dad was saying for about the hundredth time. "I just can't believe he's back!" He was shaking his head, and smiling, but I was falling asleep. I glanced over at my mother to see if she was going to try and change the subject anytime soon. She was smiling at my father, and nodding absentmindedly; her eyes drooping slightly.

"You should've seen Billy's face!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I haven't seen him look that happy in so long..." He trailed off.

"Honestly, Dad," I sighed after a minute, convinced that I had to do _everything_. "Could we _please_ have a conversation that doesn't revolve around this Jacob Black?!" I was so sick of hearing his name I could barely eat my dinner!

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but Mom cut him off before he could.

"She has a point, Sam," She said as tenderly as possible. "We're all happy that Jake's back, but..." She shrugged, hoping Dad would get the point.

"Alright," My father sighed. "Change of subject?"

"Yes!" Mom and I agreed together, causing us all to laugh.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Dad asked once we'd all settled our laughter, and finally started eating again.

"Alex got a boyfriend," Mom answered nonchalantly.

My fork fell noisily to the table, and I choked on my mashed potatoes.

"Mom!" I screeched, after I'd finished coughing. Dad's smile was gone as well.

"Boyfriend?" He asked me, raising one eyebrow.

**"**I told you that in confidence!" I hissed at my mother.

"You know Josh, Sam," She chuckled. "He's a pack brother." Dad's eyes widened, and my cheeks burned bright red.

"Jared and Kim's son?" He asked. I dropped my head to the table, and covered my face.

"Mhmm," Mom answered. "He's really a sweet boy."

"Did he...I mean...well, has he..." Dad struggled for words.

"No, he hasn't imprinted," I answered quietly.

"Have you?!" My head shot up.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Can we go back to talking about Jacob Black?" He ignored my question.

"Are you sure you should go getting into a relationship right now?" He asked. "I mean, what if you...?" His voice trailed off.

I sighed. I knew this wasn't just normal fatherly over-protection. I knew how hard it was for him to think about the whole imprinting issue. I mean, he was so in love with my Mom, and was happy everyday that he'd imprinted on her...but...he'd hurt someone close to him in the process, and was forever worried that I would do the same thing.

"I think it'll be ok, Dad," I answered, trying to reassure him. "Josh is a really good guy! Besides, seriously, who is there for me to imprint on? I've met pretty much everyone I probably will meet, and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I'm _ever _going to be able to escape the rez! It's home, and it always will be."

"You'd be surprised, Alex, at how unexpected love can be," I knew he was speaking to me, but his eyes were on my mother; a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. She stared back, completely entranced in his gaze. I felt almost intrusive as I watched them share this little private moment, but I just couldn't look away. It always blew me away how much they really loved each other! And, I hoped, now was my chance! My chance at my happily-ever-after. My chance at a love as pure as my parents. This was my chance, and I was taking it. Nothing was going to get in my way of finding the love I had always dreamed about. If only I had known that my true destiny, my true love, was only a few miles away from where I sat, lost in my musing. That what I truly wanted was just as blissfully unaware of our destiny as I was.

**A/N: I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEWS PLEASE!! **

**-Mel**

**P.S. Did u like the ending? Let me know! Bye!**


End file.
